


Studying have never been this enjoyable

by Chanouniiz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Student Choi Soobin, Student Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanouniiz/pseuds/Chanouniiz
Summary: Yeonjun's grades haven't been doing great this year. It's his second college year and for some reason he can't bring himself to stay focused. That's why his cousin Seokjin asked him to come study at his coffee shop so he can keep an eye on him.It would be an understatement to say that Yeonjun was annoyed  by this idea but he knew that he should raise his grades up to keep his dance classes safe.On his first study session at the café, he realised that it won't be a bad idea to come the moment his eyes caught the cute dark brown haired boy sitting at a table near the window.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 11





	Studying have never been this enjoyable

Yeonjun is making his way to the Jin's comfort café, not really in a good mood.He had a long tiring day, and he just wanted to go home to be honest. But he promised Jin that he would come after classes if he has nothing to do. Actually, he knows that he'll get easily distracted at home and that he took the really bad habit of sleeping at the library.So maybe studying at the coffee shop and having someone looking after him will help his case?   
  
He pushed the door and enters the warm place. It felt good to be hugged by such a cozy place. His cousin really did a great job. The only person behind the counter was Jin's little brother Taehyung and an unfamiliar waiter. Yeonjun approached him.   
  
" _Oh hi junnie you actually came!_ _Jin hyung will be happy to see you're making an effort! _ ". He smiled big.   
  
" _Hi..._ _Well, it's not like I had the choice..._ ". Yeonjun said with pouty lips. " _Anyway, where is he?_ _I thought he was supposed to supervise me_. "  
  
" _Right, he's really busy lately so I'm alone during the week and he's taking over during the week end_ " Yeonjun started to smile devilishly." _Don't smile like this! I have to keep an eye on you, and I ain't letting you go easily!_ _Your grades are now my responsibility too_. "Taehyung had to remind him, he's all sweet but it seems like he won't let Yeonjun breath too.   
  
" _Whatever..._ _Do I have a free coffee at least?_ ". The youngest asks making his cousin sigh heavily.   
  
" _Just for today though, we have money to gain!_ " .   
  
" _Thank you!_ _You're the best I'm going to take a sit_. "   
  
Yeonjun smiled happily and went to find the perfect place in a corner of the café but still making sure to have a wide view on the other tables. He enjoyed observing people. It made him feel good. It was like watching different movies but in one big screen. He could just try to imagine stories for each of the clients; he might be here to study but still no one can control his creative mind anyway. A group of friends, high schoolers precisely according to their uniforms, they were chatting and laughing all together. A couple , they are silent, probably going to break up today , that's sad and he doesn't want sad news today so he switches to another table .   
  
There, on a table near a window a really adorable boy. The cutest he has had until now seen. With dusky auburn hair, delicate cheeks and round glasses. He was wearing a fluffy beige sweater and reading a book that looked worn out, old, that the passionate guy might have eagerly read it over and over again. But his glittering eyes were still absorbed by it, still fascinated, reading like it was undoubtedly the very first time. Yeonjun was breathless, and his heart was beating more soundly than usual. He didn't understand what was happening, it wasn't the first person he saw reading but he somewhat wanted nothing but to admire him all day.  
  
Yeonjun got interrupted by the waiter bringing him his order. He smiled gently noticing that Taehyung gave him a chocolate chip cookie too, it's his favorite. 

  
" _Thank you..._ " He reads 'Jungkook' on his nametag. " _Jungkook-ssi_."

  
The shy boy smiles and bowed down. " _You're welcome_."

  
Before he could go back, Yeonjun called him back. " _Can you tell Taehyungie hyung to come when he has some time?_"

  
Jungkook nodded rapidly. " _Of course, enjoy your food._ "   
  
  
He needs to know if this cute boy came here often. Yeonjun started to think about how he could possibly approach him without freaking him out; but was interrupted by Taehyung's gaze from afar indicating him that he should start working now.

**Author's Note:**

> Started to write this in the middle of the night lol. I hope you're enjoying it this is my first AU on AO3 so this kind of a big deal for me~ also english is not my first language so please bear with I'm trying to do my best ><.  
> I'll add more tags later. Feel free to leave kudos and comments~ i'd like to read you <3


End file.
